


The Creature

by In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (don't think it's too graphic though), Attempt at horror, Suspense, Warning for graphic depictions of violence to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite/pseuds/In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite
Summary: After Tsuna kills an enemy (for the 1rst time), strange events occur one after the other. Several Vongola men are found dead around the campus not to mention there seems to be someone who only Tsuna seems to notice running around. Everyone, including Reborn, thinks Tsuna is beginning to lose his mind...more summary inside and ideas based off of Frankenstein (sort of)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based on an idea I got after reading Frankenstein. IT's supposed to be a bit suspense and horror genre but I'm not too sure how good I am in those genres. Anyways, the plot takes place with Tsuna already being Vongola Decimo. After killing an enemy, strange events occur one after the other. Several Vongola men are found dead around the campus not to mention there seems to be someone who only Tsuna seems to notice running around. Everyone, including Reborn, thinks Tsuna is beginning to lose his mind with the "imaginary" man going around killing people...but is Tsuna really losing his mind or is he the only one who sees the truth?

Tsuna was over it, he was so sure he was; or at least he thought he was over it. Sure it had only been a week, but he was the boss of a mafia famiglia; a big famiglia at that. Plus it was only one person; just one single person. So many people died within the mafia. So why was just this one person such a big deal? Because he had been the one who killed him; Sawada Tsunayoshi had killed a man. And it was driving Tsuna insane, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He kept a strong boss image, scaring just about every maid and servant. Everyone in the mafia had come to fear the Vongola Decimo, thinking he was a cruel monster without a heart. Originally thought to be so kind and loving, yet so easily killed a man- a living being. The guardians scoffed at people who feared their beloved sky because they knew the truth- they could see it; their sky's fear and anguish. They could see past the mask their boss had placed on, insanity slowly consuming him. They tried so hard to soothe his pain- to comfort him, but to no avail as no one could seem to reach him; not even the mighty Reborn.

* * *

Tsuna winced as his face flushed red. He could already tell he had a fever, but he had to work. He was the boss after all. Groaning he felt nausea consume him once again (he was extremely grateful he had not moved from his spot standing over the toilet). He was crouched down, barely holding himself up. He could feel the world spin around him as another round of nausea came up. He wanted to blanch at the vile taste which filled his mouth, but could not due to being occupied at the moment. His whole body leaned with him as he practically fell forward; barely holding himself. He breathed heavily as his nausea began to subside once again. However, the image of his bloody hand inside the man flashed through his mind. He remembered how luke-warm his hand felt and just slightly alternating his hand would touch an inner organ. Instantly, Tsuna hunched over once again as another around of nausea overcame him. His body trembled with pain, and sweat formed on his body; he was becoming incredibly sick and weak, but he still had so much work to do! He attempted to push the bile down as he tried to stand, only to have his legs fall out from under him. He felt uncertainness dig at him as he became unsure of what to do- whether to continue his boss facade while protecting his family, or letting everything go and simply staying in the bathroom forever. His thoughts rang out in his booming head. _Don't be such an idiot! I mean, I can't stay here forever no matter how much I may want to... Now get up Dame-Tsuna, and start being the man Reborn made you to be_! Trying to rise again (but failing miserably), Tsuna was surprised when he heard a knock from outside the bathroom door.

Tsuna was not surprised when Gokudera's voice rang from outside the door, "Juudaime… Juudaime, are you alright? Please let me help!" Even in his condition, Tsuna managed to snort. _What if I was not sick and actually going to the restroom?_ Tsuna frowned as he shut his eyes. _No, the only reason he is here is because he knows when I need help_. Before Tsuna could say anything he was surprised when the door suddenly opened, revealing a horrified-looking Hayato. Blinking a couple of times, the storm guardian hurried towards his beloved sky while apologizing profusely, "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting Juudaime! But I was worried! Are you alright? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Hayato quickly tried to locate his boss's discomfort. Tsuna attempted to tell Hayato everything was alright, but failed miserably as The Image flashed through his mind once again; causing yet another round of nausea to consume him. Tsuna found himself surprised as instead of blanching at the sight of the hurling brunette, Hayato quickly scurried closer- placing his arms around the trembling brunette and gently rubbing his back. Tsuna wanted to thank his devoted best friend, but once again found himself occupied.

Seeming to get the message, Hayato smiled lightly and told Tsuna, "It's alright, Juudaime. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." Tsuna nodded gratefully but winced as more bile seemed to appear, and Tsuna was once again in dire pain- both physically and mentally.

* * *

"Are you feeling a little better, Juudaime?" Tsuna sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, exhaustion taking over his body. He was now sitting in his bed, it had taken a lot of effort and help from Hayato to stand let alone get him to his bed. Now, he was dead tired but promptly refused going to sleep.

"I'm fine Hayato," Tsuna attempted to reassure his right-hand man, "just a little tired and sick from work."

Instantly a scowl appeared on Hayato's face as he told his beloved boss, "Please just relax Juudaime, you need a break." Hayato stared at Tsuna desperately, practically begging for his sky to sleep. However seeing Tsuna about to protest once again, Hayato quickly continued, "I know you are worried about your duties as a boss, but we can handle them for a while. You can't fool us Juudaime, we're your family and we insist you take better care of yourself! Who cares what everyone else thinks! So please, please just rest for a while. Take a break from everything and just relax."

Tsuna looked down with guilt, guilt of making his friends worried. After the incident, they were right by his side and refused to leave him; it was only because of them he had not completely broken down yet. Still... _Even though I want to obey Hayato, I can't. I can't because..._

"Hayato, I can't go to sleep." Seeing his storm guardian scrunch his face up in slight anger and worry, Tsuna explained, "E-every time I go to sleep, I see Him. I-I can't Hayato, I just can't... I..."

Tsuna winced and held back a whimper as tears threatened to fall. He bit his lip when he felt strong arms wrap around him. Tsuna quickly squirmed away, trying to be strong; knowing he was so close to breaking- so close to crying. Hayato carefully brought his sky close to him being gentle as he whispered, "It's alright Juudaime, it's okay. I won't leave you, and I certainly don't blame you. You're fine; hush now my beautiful sky. It's okay to cry every once in a while, you're only human, Tsunayoshi-sama." Tsuna whimpered as he felt himself break; tears flooded down his face and he broke down into heart-wrenching sobs as he buried his face into Hayato's chest. Hayato didn't move away as he held onto his best friend, slowly rubbing circles on the brunette's back while whispering comforting words in the brunette's ear. After a while, Tsuna slowly began to relax.

Smiling lightly, Hayato softly told the still shaken brunette, "Juudaime, I know you don't want to, but you need to rest alright?" Seeing the horrified expression upon Tsuna's face, Hayato continued, "Don't worry I'll be right here, I won't leave until you are fully better again, okay? Deal?"

Smiling sheepishly at his storm, Tsuna nodded as he whispered a small, "Deal. Thank you Hayato..." Hayato nodded as he pushed the brunette down onto the bed with him. Staying atop the covers, Hayato tucked Tsuna in before moving to the side of him. Gently Hayato began to softly stroke Tsuna's hair.

"Now rest my sky. I refuse to watch you suffer anymore Juudaime." Gokudera smiled lightly when he noticed Tsuna's uncertain look. Already certain of his boss's fear, he reassured him, "It's okay Juudaime. If that jerk of a nightmare comes to haunt you, I will be right here to kick its butt!" Tsuna smiled and relaxed at Hayato's enthusiasm. "I won't leave so don't hesitate to let everything out. I'll always be here for you Tsunayoshi-sama."

Tsuna blinked in surprise with tears prickling from his eyes, but a familiar laugh was heard before he could say anything back to Hayato. "Mah mah, don't take all the credit Hayato; we're all here for Tsuna, neh?"

Hayato scowled before growling, "What are you doing here baseball-idiot?!"

Takeshi let out a good-hearted laugh before smiling, "Just bringing some soup to Tsuna; he hasn't ate for a while." Both boys inwardly winced as they watched Tsuna's face grow a little paler. Quick to calm his best friend, Takeshi told the inwardly panicking brunette, "It's okay Tsuna. I know you don't feel good, so just eat as much as you can. This isn't too heavy of a food so it should be easier for your stomach to handle, and you need more energy." Looking a little more relaxed, Tsuna gave a small nod and took the soup in his hands.

Carefully he placed some soup in his mouth when he suddenly gagged. Seeing Hayato about to snap at a panicked-looking Takeshi, Tsuna managed to weakly intervene, " Sorry I'm still not..."

Seeing Tsuna wince, Takeshi quickly came to the boy's aid as he sat next to him and rubbed his back, "Mah, just take it easy Tsuna. I know it's hard but try to get some in alright?" Tsuna nodded and took an incredibly small bite, making his two best friends smile lightly; it wasn't much, but at least it was a start. Takeshi continued smiling as he asked, "By the way do you guys mind if I sleep in here too?" Both Hayato and Tsuna looked surprised, but Tsuna nodded as Hayato simply chose to let out a snort.

Relaxing, Tsuna found himself eating a little more soup before the three boys settles down to sleep.

* * *

Blinking wearily, Tsuna jumped when we heard screaming, "What are we supposed to do," "How could this happen," "This is terrible!" Tsuna glanced over at Hayato who had seemed to just start hearing the noise. Takeshi, on the other hand, was completely awake and waiting on Tsuna for orders. Tsuna could only look at Takeshi in confusion, but was interrupted before the baseball-star could explain anything, "Vongola Decimo, we have a problem!" Tsuna's door was suddenly thrown open, surprising the three boys. A panicked worker rushed in as he continued, "Three of our men were just found dead!" Tsuna widened his eyes and tensed as the man simply continued, "Each of them were found in different locations but all were killed the same way! We don't know who it was that got to them though!" Tsuna felt his whole body twitch when warm arms surrounded him. Looking up at Takeshi in surprise, Tsuna felt himself relax slightly within his Rain's arms.

From Tsuna's other side, Hayato took control of the situation asking, "Have you set up a patrol yet? We should be having people out looking for anyone suspicious. Hibari Kyoya should be able to help, go find him. And then start with setting up a patrol and making sure everyone stays inside, also have Shamal take a look at the three men and see if he can identify what may have happened." Nodding his head, the man let out a small 'hai,' before taking off to complete his new mission.

Tsuna still looked greatly confused and worried about the situation, but Hayato quickly told his boss, "Juudaime, please leave this to me. You should get some more rest with the baseball-idiot. I'll care of everything Juudaime."

Still seeing the brunette look uncertain, Takeshi intervened, "He's right Tsuna. You should get some more rest. I'm sure everything is fine."

Instantly Tsuna was shaking his head no, "Hayato, Takeshi, you both know I can't do that. Three men are already dead and we don't even know what happened. I have to go and see what happened."

"But Juudaime can you even walk?" Tsuna looked at his right-hand man in surprise, and seeming to realize what he said, Hayato put a hand over his own mouth in surprise.

Letting out a sigh, Tsuna couldn't help but frown a bit annoyed. Hayato wasn't wrong, but still… Tsuna lightly pushed Takeshi out of the way, surprising both boys, as he slowly began to get onto his feet. Instantly Takeshi and Hayato moved to both of Tsuna's sides, hovering in case he began to fall. However, Tsuna ignored them as he pushed himself completely to his feet. He swayed slightly, worrying both boys but remained standing upwards. Turning to look Hayato straight in the eyes, Tsuna replied, "I'll be fine, besides I hardly think I'm in danger with you two worrying about me." Both guardians still looked uncertain, but reluctantly nodded knowing they wouldn't change the young boss's mind.

* * *

Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi all seemed to slightly relax as they entered the hospital ward; the walk over was a bit tense and worrying as Tsuna would nearly fall over at times. At least within the actual area, Tsuna wouldn't have to walk around as much and maybe even be able to sit down. However the relaxation that entered them, exited their thoughts as three dead bodies came into view. Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi all seemed to react differently looking at the three dead men; Hayato grimaced but accepted it already trying to find the cause of death in each of the three, Takeshi's whole body went rigid as he paled but remained looking at them with sadness clearly contained in his eyes, Tsuna, however, reacted completely differently- instantly regaining Hayato and Takeshi's attention. His whole body seemed to freeze before he paled dramatically. Then he slowly swayed, which captured his two guardians' attention, before nearly falling over while putting a hand over his mouth. Takeshi reacted first, catching his best friend before he hit the ground. Slowly with Hayato's help, the two helped Tsuna onto the ground- making sure he didn't fall or drop and hurt himself. They quickly looked over him worriedly, but then as soon as it came it was gone. Tsuna lifted his head back up and shakily got back up to his feet with Takeshi and Hayato's help.

They both eyed him wearily as he approached Shamal and the three bodies, "Well did you find anything out Shamal?"

Shamal grimaced as he saw Tsuna come into his room, "You should be resting Tsunayoshi…." Earning a small glare from the said-brunette, Shamal added, "Besides I'm not sure what to think of these results."

Tsuna's brows scrunched up in confusion, "What do you mean? What results did you get back?"

Letting out a sigh, Shamal looked sternly at the brunette, "After looking over the causes of their deaths, I found out that they were killed due to being impaled by a burning hand like a stab wound containing several burns." Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise before he noticed the look on Shamal's face, "Judging from these results, Tsunayoshi, all three were killed by your hands…"


	2. Real or Not Real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone who's reading this! First of all, this isn't only 1 chapter- not sure why I put that but it should hopefully be changed now (this will probably be about 6 chapters, maybe 7). Secondly I meant to update this earlier but got a job so I've been adjusting to a different schedule. Because I didn't update though, I'm putting 2 chapters up today so hooray for that haha! Thank you to everyone who is reading, left kudos, and subscribed!  
> Also special thanks to Noonle for commenting! (Basically the summary of this story in 1 word haha)  
> Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys! Until next time~!
> 
> Reminder Italics= thoughts

Brown orbs widened in surprise.  “What?  What are you talking about Shamal?  What do you mean I killed them?!  I haven’t left my room for hours!”

Shamal let out an exasperated sigh, “Calm down, Tsunayoshi.  I didn’t mean you per say- I said it looked like it was you, meaning that it could be someone with the same type of fighting ability as you.”

Tsuna growled lightly in frustration and sent a glare aimed at Shamal.  “And tell me what other person knows how to fight by lighting up their hands with their dying will flames, Dr. Shamal?”  Both Takeshi and Hayato winced and looked worriedly between their best friend and Shamal, all the while keeping their mouths closed.

Shamal let out a frustrated sigh before attempting to explain himself, “Please calm down, Tsunayoshi.  I know it doesn’t make sense which is why I’m trying to figure it out.  We know you didn’t do it, but we also don’t know who could possibly have the same kind of combat ability.”  Clenching his hands into fists and gritting his teeth, Tsuna felt his rage rise at the unknown enemy managing to deceive and kill his men.

Quietly interrupting, Hayato offered softly, “Juudaime...I know it’ll be hard and unlikely to find someone with the same kind of combat ability as you, but I can start a profile search in our database if you’d like.”  Tsuna didn’t give a response besides a nod of his head.  Hayato bowed before quietly heading out to begin his search.  As the storm guardian walked out, Takeshi spotted one of Tsuna’s bodyguards waiting patiently at the door and hurriedly walked over to speak to the guard.

Shamal gave a concerned look at Tsuna before glancing back down at the body.  The doctor sighed softly, Shamal offered, “If you want, Tsunayoshi, I can take a more in depth look at the wounds to figure out how they were caused.”  Once again, the only answer was a nod.

Takeshi came back from his talk with the guard and told Tsuna, “Roscatto said that all of headquarters are locked down, all the maids and butlers have been ushered into a safety zone with several guards, Irie and Spanner are both monitoring all the base security cameras, and Kyoya-sempai is patrolling the grounds.  Though sempai looks like a predator stalking his prey outside, haha!”  Takeshi watched Tsuna in silence for a few moments before he sighed and quietly told his best friend, “Tsuna...why don’t you go rest for a bit?”  He saw his boss tense up at the suggestion to rest, Takeshi quickly added, “I mean, we have it pretty much covered here now, and you’re still not feeling well, right?”  Tsuna gave a small, hesitant nod, and the rain guardian brightened up at it before he continued, “Then, don’t worry about anything!  We can handle this, Tsuna.  Go ahead and rest and relax!  Okay?”

Tsuna let out a small sigh.  “I suppose so.”  He saw Takeshi brighten up causing Tsuna to give a tiny smile in return.  “Then, I’ll head back to my room.”  Takeshi gave a nod of agreement before he turned to talk to Shamal as Tsuna walked out.  Just as Tsuna walked out and began to turn right, he spotted a dark figure out of the corner of his eyes.  His eyes widened at the person wearing a cloak.  Tsuna turned his head and shouted out, “Takeshi!”  Takeshi busted out of the doors, eyes widened with worry.  Tsuna turned around and began to point to the suspicious person, but no one was there.  Tsuna’s eyebrows furrowed together as he stammered out, “I...I…”

Coming up next to his best friend, Takeshi continued to look at his boss with worry, “Tsuna?  Are you okay?”

Tsuna couldn’t help but frown; _am I going crazy?_   Looking to his rain guardian, Tsuna quietly explained, “I thought I saw someone down the hall.  I...sorry, maybe I really am tired.”

Takeshi took a look down the hall Tsuna had been looking at, and seeing nothing, shrugged his shoulders.  “Well if anything was there, they aren’t now.  Don’t worry about it, Tsuna.  Do you want me to come with you to your room just in case?”

Tsuna gave a shake of his head and let out a bit of an exasperated sigh.  “No, it’s...it’s fine.  I can get there on my own.  Thanks though Takeshi.”  The rain guardian eyed Tsuna carefully before he nodded his head slowly and walked back in to talk with Shamal.

Tsuna began to head back to his room, making sure to carefully not fall as he went.  _This is ridiculous.  I’m the boss.  I should be helping to track this guy down not going to rest.  If I wasn’t so weak, my guardians wouldn’t have to be doing so much.  Heck, maybe three of my people wouldn’t be dead if I had been on top of my game.  I have to do something to help!_   Just as Tsunayoshi made it to the hallway before his room, another flash moved by.  Tsuna quickly tensed with wide eyes, before he rushed after the figure.  He nearly fell but caught himself and forced some of his dying will out to help him stand.  He neared the end of the hallway and carefully glanced to the right, where the figure had headed.  His eyes widened at the cloaked figure he had seen earlier.  _I knew I had seen someone earlier!_ He hesitated before trying to stand straighter as he approached.  “Hey you!”  The figure paused in his steps and Tsuna felt himself tense, more than ready to fight.

Just as Tsunayoshi began to move forward, a voice called out, “EXTREME LITTLE BROTHER!!”  Tsuna jumped in the air and turned to see Ryohei and Mukuro rushing up to meet him.  “Shouldn’t you extremely be resting to the extreme?”  Tsuna’s eyebrows furrowed together as he turned to point out the suspicious figure he had been confronting.  However, no one else was there.

“Tsunayoshi?”  Tsuna blinked a couple of times before turning to face his concerned mist and sun guardian.  “The sun turf-top is right.  What are you doing out here?”

Carefully, Tsuna slowly explained in a daze as confusion set in, as he turned to stare at where the figure had been, “T-There was someone here.  Right here in this hallway!  I know I saw someone…”

Behind Tsuna’s back, both guardians shared a worried glance between one another.  Mukuro stepped up next to their boss and spoke first, “Tsunayoshi, there’s no one here.  According to Irie and Spanner, no one has been here except for you.”

Tsuna blinked a couple of times in confusion.  _But someone was here!_   This time Ryohei stepped up and clapped a hand on his little brother’s back.  “Come on, Tsuna.  We have an extreme meeting to attend.  Why don’t you extremely come with us?”  Tsuna nodded slowly as he decided it would be best to figure out what was going on.

          As Tsuna entered the meeting room with his sun and male mist guardian behind him, Tsuna couldn’t help the relief which flooded him from seeing all of his other guardians, Reborn, and Shamal.  He felt like he had been losing his mind.  Even worse was for the first time in a long time, he was scared.  On one hand, there was a cloaked figure going around who could ultimately hurt him or someone he cares about.  On the other hand, this cloaked figure might not even exist which meant he was going crazy.  Either way, it was a situation he did not want to go through or think about.

Tsuna barely suppressed the shiver that fought its way through him as Reborn stared at him.  He had of course gotten used to Reborn, but he could feel the tension and judgment from how Reborn was staring at him right now.  To make matters worse, the whole room was staring at him in the same manner.  It took a moment before Tsuna realized they had all basically saw Tsuna creeping down a hallway and speaking to apparently no one.  Tsuna tried to ignore the stares as he took his seat among them.  He took a gulp of air before he asked, “What do we know so far?”

The Vongola Don watched as his guardians looked at each other warily, which caused Tsuna to tense.  Before Tsuna could ask what was going on, Reborn bluntly told him, “You’re going to be confined to your room until this is all over Dame-Tsuna.”

Tsuna’s eyes widened in shock.  “What?!  Why?!”

Reborn narrowed his eyes on his student and kept his arms crossed as he easily responded, “You mean besides the fact that you’ve been ill?  Or maybe it’s because you’ve been sneaking around the place?  Or even the fact that all evidence is starting to point to you?”  Tsuna recoiled in shock and hurt, but Reborn didn’t let Tsuna have a chance to talk back.  “We know you wouldn’t do something like this willingly, Dame-Tsuna.  As far as we know this could be your illness which is causing you to hallucinate, and go after your men by accident.  We know you’ve been trying to overcome what happened even if what you did was necessary, but you are scaring your maids, butlers, and even us.  It’s time you stay confined to your room so that you can rest until you’re fully recovered.”

Tsuna could feel himself quivering and he couldn’t help the slight anger which ran though him; he ignored the slight pain of betrayal which tried to ease its way in.  “But Reborn I saw someone running through our hallways twice!  Once I might’ve been imagining it, but twice?!”

Out of the corner of Tsuna’s eye, he saw his right hand man carefully stand and began to speak as though trying to calm a wild animal, “Juudaime, we understand that.  We also know you have a bit of a fever too.  Please Juudaime.”

Tsuna couldn’t help but recoil this time.  “So you think my fever is causing me to hallucinate?!”

This time his female mist guardian spoke up, trying to be as delicate as possible, “Boss, please.  You’re still sick.  We just think you should be resting right now.”

The young boss couldn’t help but shake his head out of shock, he ignored the dizziness which still swirled around in his mind.  “So you’re not going to trust me?  I know what I saw; I’m not crazy.”

Surprisingly, Shoichi who had also been in the room spoke up, “Tsunayoshi, we aren’t saying you are crazy.  We’ve also been watching all the hallways and we know something is going on but…”

Spanner continued, “But there has been nothing on the screens, Vongola.”  The whole group went quiet at that, and all Tsuna could do was stand still.  He wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do, but he knew where he stood with his guardians.

Tsuna couldn’t help the shake of his head, disappointment and hurt flowed through him.  He quietly got up and simply said, “I understand.”

Takeshi jumped up and hesitantly spoke, “Tsuna…”  Tsuna shook his head and turned around before he walked over to the door.

Just as he reached out to grab the handle, Kyoya added, “Straight to your room, herbivore.”  Tsuna tensed and the whole room went deathly quiet.  The young boss said nothing as he yanked the door open and slammed it close behind him.

He continued making his way down to his room, which wasn’t far since he had to have a room closest to the main meeting room.  _I know what I saw.  Even if it was wrong, I can’t believe none of them would believe me.  And those looks…those were the same looks everyone else in the mansion has been giving me.  Like I’m some kind of murderer, someone who doesn’t deserve anything.  I might’ve become Vongola Decimo, but I’m still as Dame as I always have been apparently.  I’m still alone as I’ve always been._   Tsuna bit his lip and ignored everything else as he came in front of his door.  He opened it and stepped in, only to freeze at what was in front of him- the cloaked man.  Tsuna froze and held his breath.  _It’s just a figment of my imagination.  There’s no one here._

Before Tsuna could even blink, the man was behind him and knocked him to the floor.  Tsuna was quick to retaliate and launch a foot behind him but the man jumped away.  Tsuna scattered to his feet and placed his hands clenched in front of him, ready to defend himself properly.  The man surged forward and swiped his left hand towards Tsuna.  Tsuna quickly countered by stepping back before spinning to the right and jabbing his right hand out, only for the cloaked man to vanish.  Tsuna froze before his intuition blared and he ducked just as a leg swept over him.  Tsuna started to move so he could roll forward when a wave of dizziness hit him.  Before Tsuna could blink, he felt a foot throw him to the wall.  Tsuna quickly dodged to the left as a fist landed on the wall beside him.  Tsuna’s vision blurred out of focus and he stumbled.  He quickly looked up only to meet the man’s eyes before a searing pain was felt in his stomach.  He looked down to see the other man’s hand going through his stomach.  Tsuna blinked and coughed as blood splattered onto the man’s arm which still protruded through Tsuna.

Tsuna felt the man’s breath on his ear and before everything went dark, heard, “Don’t worry Decimo.  I know you’re not crazy.”


	3. Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here's the next promised chapter! Again I hope everyone enjoys and let me know what you thought :D. Thank you to everyone reading! Until next time~!  
> Again italics= thoughts

**He quickly looked up only to meet the man's eyes before a searing pain was felt in his stomach. He looked down to see the other man's hand going through his stomach. Tsuna blinked and coughed as blood splattered onto the man's arm which still protruded through Tsuna.**

**Tsuna felt the man's breath on his ear and before everything went dark, heard, "Don't worry Decimo. I know you're not crazy."**

“Sawada!  Tsuna, can you hear me?!  Please extremely respond if you can hear me!”  Tsuna wanted to groan and tell Ryohei to keep his voice down, but his head continued to pound and his body felt like lead.  Tsuna couldn’t even open his eyes, let alone respond.

“Ryohei, how is he?”  _Reborn…_

For a minute it was quiet, which surprised Tsuna; he could feel all of his guardians’ plus Reborn’s presence beside him and they never could keep it down while in the same room.  Ryohei’s voice rang out again, this time a bit quieter, “He’s stable for now.  But he’s definitely going to need to take a while to heal with his wound through his stomach.  He also ended up with some head trauma from after the attack; I’m assuming it’s because he fell pretty hard right after.  He has some other minor bruising injuries as well, but those will heal within a weak.”

The room was quiet again before his storm guardian piped up this time, “What about Juudaime’s illness?  He was feeling pretty bad earlier, and now after…whatever this was…”  _Whatever this was?  What did Hayato mean by that?_

Ryohei answered a bit hesitantly, “I can’t tell with Tsuna being unconscious, but I doubt this will have helped with how he was feeling at all.  With luck, he didn’t agitate his sickness, but I’m pretty doubtful of it.”  _No kidding; I feel like there’s a truck on top of me._

Tsuna tried twitching again when he heard another voice from someone he didn’t realize was also in the room, Iemitsu, “I don’t understand why he would attack himself though.  Honestly, what is wrong with him?  What if this disease is worse than we thought?”  _What?!  Attacked myself?!  What is he talking about?  Don’t tell me…_

This time Hayato spoke up, “We still don’t know everything since Juudaime went to his room on his own.  All we can see from the one camera that Shoichi and Spanner activated was him, but we have no idea what was happening.”  _It can’t be…they still didn’t see anyone?!  But they have to believe something is happening now.  I mean I’m sure I looked weird by myself fighting at first, but the ending should’ve shown something strange when I got a hand-through-my-stomach wound!_

Reborn spoke up again, no doubt with his fedora shadowing his eyes, “Maybe Tsuna’s disease is worse than we thought.  After all, the only things we could see was Tsuna fighting no one before putting his own hand through his stomach.  Something could be wrong with his mind even.”  _They saw what?!_

Chrome’s quiet voice drifted across the room, “We didn’t sense any mist flames from the cameras or from boss.  I don’t think we were deceived…”

“Kufufufu.”  _Mukuro, please tell me that’s not true._   “Indeed, we couldn’t sense anything.  I’m sure there are very few if any mist illusionists who could deceive both myself and Chrome.”  _Mukuro, you cocky-!  There is someone with more skills apparently._

Tsuna suddenly felt his limbs twitch ever so slightly as he realized he could probably open his eyes.  Just before he did he heard Lambo ask, “What happens to Tsuna-nii now?”

Once again, the room went quiet and Tsuna knew they had turned to look at Reborn.  When Reborn spoke, his voice was firm despite the words he spoke, “Dame-Tsuna will of course be resting here until he can go to his room.  That being said Dame-Tsuna will also be confined to his room or this infirmary until we can figure out what is going on with him.” 

Almost instantly, Tsuna paused at any attempt of letting his family know he was conscious and okay.  _What is going on with me?  I can’t believe after all of this they still don’t think I might actually be confronting someone.  Even I couldn’t have done this.  What should I do though?  If they don’t believe me no matter what, is there anything I can even do?  Does it even matter?  Besides what if they’re right?  What if I’m just going crazy and it is all me that’s doing this?_   Tsuna let the memories of all that had happened rush through him.  His men being killed _(but I had never left my room when all of that took place)_ , seeing someone in the hallway _(I could’ve been hallucinating but my intuition said otherwise)_ , chasing the man again down a different hallway _(again my intuition was set off and I Know I saw someone that time; I’m positive of that)_ , and lastly when he fought the man in his room _(I’m not crazy.  There’s no way I imagined him; I know this for certain.)_ ; all of these burst through Tsuna’s mind.  He knew he would have to find a way to sneak past his guardians to find this man, regardless of his injuries.  He was the only one who could stop him at this point, since no one else seemed to believe him.

Before Tsuna could start to think of a plan, he heard movement next to him.  It was Reborn who spoke up, “For now, let’s go to the conference room.  We need to think of a plan on how to cover this up and figure out what’s happening.”

He could practically feel his guardians’ disapproval of what Reborn said, but they seemingly decided to ignore it as Hayato asked, “Where do we start, Reborn-san?”

Reborn sighed, and Tsuna could hear the exhaustion in it.  He heard them as they all began to walk out and Reborn replied, “We start figuring out what happened and where this all started going wrong.”

Tsuna remained quiet as they all began to walk out.  He made sure to keep himself still just to be safe as well.  Just as he was sure they had all walked out of the room, he heard someone right next to his bed mutter, “Something isn’t right…”  _Eh?_

Another voice came from where Tsuna had to guess the doorway was, “Ara?  Takeshi-nii?  Aren’t you coming?”

The rain guardian let out a chuckle, though Tsuna could hear a slight nervousness to it before he answered, “Aha.  Lambo, tell Reborn I’ll catch up to you guys later.  There’s something I want to see.”  Lambo must have listened to his elder guardian because Tsuna could hear his footsteps as they walked away from the room.  The room was silent.  Tsuna waited for a while, but there was nothing.  Just as Tsuna began to think Takeshi had left as well, his rain guardian’s voice quietly was heard, “Tsuna…  What happened?  None of this makes sense.  Wait…”

Tsuna couldn’t help but freeze.  He wanted to trust Takeshi, but he wasn’t sure anymore.  No one believed him, and everyone seemed to continue to think that he was the bad guy.  Tsuna simply continued to stay still as the room felt quiet.  Suddenly, Tsuna felt his hand being lifted up and it took everything he had not to flinch in surprise.  He tried to keep his hand limp as he felt Takeshi gently hold his hand in his palm.  _Is he examining my hand?_   Before Tsuna could process anything else, he heard his rain guardian let out a quiet, audible gasp.  “I knew it.”

Tsuna waited but heard nothing.  He couldn’t help but wonder if his rain guardian had figured out that he was conscious but decided to open his eyes anyway.  He was out of options and he didn’t know what to do.  He carefully opened his eyes only to slam them close at the invasive light.  Tsuna bit down a groan and tried to open them again.  As he adjusted himself to the light, he heard Takeshi ask with surprise in his voice, “Tsuna?”

Tsuna fully opened his eyes and looked towards his rain guardian who watched him with concern.  Tsuna hesitantly opened his mouth as well, “Um…”

Takeshi smiled softly at his sky and took a seat next to his bed.  “Hey, how are you feeling?”  Tsuna shrugged, which apparently wasn’t the right thing to do as pain rushed through his body and caused Tsuna to hiss instead.  Takeshi’s hands we’re instantly put on Tsuna’s shoulders as rain flames washed over him.  Tsuna relaxed as Takeshi told him, “Easy Tsuna.  Just try to take it easy.”

Instantly Tsuna tensed.  Takeshi noticed, but Tsuna snapped before Takeshi could say anything else, “Take it easy?  Takeshi, how can I take it easy when there’s an unknown murderer on the loose that you guys won’t even believe me about?!”

“I believe you.”             

Tsuna’s head looked up towards Takeshi in surprise, “Eh?”

Takeshi smiled lightly at Tsuna before he repeated, “I believe you, Tsuna.”  Tsuna looked at his rain guardian with suspicion, which caused Takeshi to wave his hands before him to plead innocent.  “Mah, mah.  I really do believe you, Tsuna!”  Takeshi raised Tsuna’s hand in the air.  “No blood.”  Tsuna looked at him in confusion.  Takeshi shook his head.  “Supposedly you put your own hand through yourself according to the cameras but there isn’t any blood on your hands.  I’m just sorry I couldn’t believe you without all this happening.”  Tsuna’s eyes widened as Takeshi looked down, ashamed.  “I’m sorry Tsuna.  I failed you as your guardian, as your best friend.  I’m so sorry.”

“You believe me now though, right?”  Takeshi looked up in surprise before he nodded slowly.  “That’s all that matters, Takeshi.  You believed me in the end so thank you.”

Takeshi continued to look stunned at his boss and best friend.  “Tsuna…”  Tsuna watched as determination entered Takeshi’s eyes and he nodded again more sharply.  “Right.  So what do we do now, boss?”

Tsuna huffed slightly at the title, but also looked determinedly at Takeshi.  “Now we catch the actual perpetrator behind all of this.”


	4. Fighting Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hello everyone! I am back with another chapter finally- whoop whoop! This one is a bit longer and hopefully a bit better than the previous chapters I have been writing. After this chapter, there should be one more for the ending unless possibly requested longer. Hopefully you guys enjoy this next chapter though and thank you to all of you who are reading, favoriting, & following! Hope you guys all enjoy! Until next time~!

**Takeshi smiled lightly at Tsuna before he repeated, “I believe you, Tsuna.”  Tsuna looked at his rain guardian with suspicion, which caused Takeshi to wave his hands before him to plead innocent.  “Mah, mah.  I really do believe you, Tsuna!”  Takeshi raised Tsuna’s hand in the air.  “No blood.”  Tsuna looked at him in confusion.  Takeshi shook his head.  “Supposedly you put your own hand through yourself according to the cameras but there isn’t any blood on your hands.  I’m just sorry I couldn’t believe you without all this happening.”  Tsuna’s eyes widened as Takeshi looked down, ashamed.  “I’m sorry Tsuna.  I failed you as your guardian, as your best friend.  I’m so sorry.”**

**“You believe me now though, right?”  Takeshi looked up in surprise before he nodded slowly.  “That’s all that matters, Takeshi.  You believed me in the end so thank you.”**

**Takeshi continued to look stunned at his boss and best friend.  “Tsuna…”  Tsuna watched as determination entered Takeshi’s eyes and he nodded again more sharply.  “Right.  So what do we do now, boss?”**

**Tsuna huffed slightly at the title, but also looked determinedly at Takeshi.  “Now we catch the actual perpetrator behind all of this.”**

* * *

Takeshi shifted nervously for what seemed like the umpteenth while he stayed hidden inside one of their training rooms.  He placed his hand over the device that rested in his ear as he asked, also for the umpteenth time, “Tsuna, are you sure about this?”  A groan was heard on the other end and the rain guardian was quick to defend himself, “I mean I know we have to catch this guy, but you’re still badly injured and recovering from being sick.  Even without any of that, using you as bait is…I don’t really like it Tsuna.”

Takeshi heard silence over the earpiece and he was worried Tsuna might have passed out due to said injuries and sickness, when Tsuna’s voice came through, “It’ll be okay, Takeshi.  We don’t have any other option.  For whatever reason, this guy seems to be focusing on isolating and attacking me.  If that’s the case, then using me is the best way and might be the only way of drawing him out.  Don’t worry; I’m in the hallway just outside of your room.  If anything happens, you’ll be right there for me to count on.”

Takeshi flushed slightly at Tsuna’s faith in him and hesitantly continued, “But…Tsuna…”

A light chuckle rang through Takeshi’s ear piece.  “It’ll be alright, Takeshi.  I promise to avoid fighting as much as possible if the situation allows it.”

The rain guardian huffed in acceptance.  “Fine.  Though I’d prefer if you avoided the fighting completely.”

Tsuna walked around the hallway carefully and slowly as he smiled sheepishly at his guardian’s words.  He understood Takeshi’s worries, considering he was exhausted and in quite a lot of pain at the moment.  However, he refused to lay down where there was a devious murderer walking around his home where his family and friends lived.  Part of him wanted revenge on the man who had made him look insane, but he would even give that up as long as he could keep his family safe.  It should be easy enough to draw him out; this man seemed to crave having the Vongola Boss in vulnerable and isolated situations.  Tsuna wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry at how appeasing he would be to this man now; he had been greatly weakened and isolated in less than a day.  The young boss quickly shook his head to ward off his downward spiraling thoughts.  He knew that his guardians’ and Reborn’s mistrust was because they were so concerned about what was wrong with him.  Tsuna took a deep breath in as he leaned heavily on the wall beside him.  Besides, Takeshi was here and Takeshi believed him.  Even though Takeshi and he were separated, he could still feel his rain guardian’s presence supporting him; that was more than enough for him to continue moving forward. 

With a fire in his eyes, Tsuna continued to limp forward and heavily leaned onto the wall.  If he had wanted to, Tsuna could probably move without needing support.  However, looking this vulnerable not only helped him support his weakening body but also provoked the man who had basically taken to stalking him.  Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to move forward.  That man…  Tsuna had absolutely no idea who that man could be or even what famiglia he belonged to.  Truly the man was incredibly skilled, Tsuna had to grudgingly admit; after all he had not only fooled himself, but his guardians and even Reborn as well.  It was for that reason though, Tsuna wasn’t sure how they hadn’t come across the man before.  Maybe he had been a weaker enemy they had easily defeated in the past?  Or maybe he’s just someone who decided to appear now?  Either way, Tsuna supposed there was no point in dwelling on it now.  Tsuna took a deep breathe in and out as he pushed out all of his wandering thoughts.  The young boss lifted his head as he continued to move forward.  Right now was not a time to be pondering through all the details; right now he had to focus on drawing the enemy out and possibly a fight, though he doubted Takeshi would allow the man to come close to him.

Tsuna paused for a moment so he could check his surroundings once more, not just for the mysterious intruder but also for his guardians and Reborn.  He was still expecting them to realize he had disappeared and start searching for him any minute now.  Tsuna relaxed as he looked behind him and saw nothing there.  He turned his head to start moving forward again, only to come face to face with the mysterious man.  Tsuna yelped at the familiar cloaked body and threw himself backwards just as the man threw a fist where Tsuna had been standing.

“So you’re still alive Decimo?  Why don’t we change that?” 

Tsuna scowled at the man before him.  He couldn’t even see any of the man’s features because of the cloak he was wearing.  All Tsuna knew was that he was strong and was at least of the mist affinity; of course, he could still have other flame types as well though.  “Who are you?  Why are you doing all of this?”

The man simply chuckled ominously.  “Details are unimportant.  Right now all that matters is ending our little game.”  The man raised his arm again, which glowed like a vibrant fire much to Tsuna’s surprise.  Tsuna tried to jump up, but found his body completely ignoring him.  The man threw his punch and Tsuna’s eyes widened at his defenselessness.

“As if,” a familiar voice interrupted, “I would let you hurt Tsuna anymore.”  Tsuna’s eyes widened further but his body relaxed as Takeshi jumped between them and blocked the arm with his sword.  His rain guardian thrust his sword upward with the man’s hand on top before he slashed forward with his sword.  The man quickly leapt backwards in order to dodge and snarled at the rain guardian.  Tsuna didn’t have to see the man’s features to know he was very unhappy right now.  “Tsuna are you okay?”

Tsuna looked up to see Takeshi glancing back over his should to check up on the smaller brunette.  The boy smiled weakly as he nodded slightly.  “As good as I can get right now.”

Takeshi grimaced but nodded in understanding before he turned around to glare at the intruder.  Tsuna could sense the man was glaring back at them with pure hatred at this point.  “I don’t know who you are, but this so-called game you’re playing with Tsuna is over.  I won’t let you hurt him any further and I’ll show you what happens when you think you can touch our Sky.”

Tsuna’s hyper-intuition rang loudly which caused Tsuna’s eyes to widen.  “Oh, is that so?  Just because the Decimo was able to get a pawn back doesn’t mean the game is over.”  Takeshi looked confused at the man until he heard a yelp from behind him.  At the same time, Tsuna listened to his hyper-intuition and ducked down to the ground as a swishing sound was heard above him.  Takeshi turned around quickly to see Tsuna ducked on the ground and the cloaked man behind him with an arm outstretched.  With a feral growl, Takeshi rushed forward to meet the attacker but the man had already leapt away from the pair.  Takeshi didn’t rush after him though, not with Tsuna as his main target.

Instead, Takeshi lent Tsuna his right hand and pulled the smaller boy up.  He gave him a concerned look, which Tsuna waved away.  “I’m alright Takeshi.”  Takeshi didn’t move away or let up his worried glance, but took in the way Tsuna set his eyes determinedly on the enemy.  “I don’t think we’ll be able to get away with not having me fight though.”

Takeshi tensed at that and grinded his teeth together as he glared at the man before him.  The man had begun pacing slightly in the hallway before him, with his head facing in their direction.  “Tsuna…”

The rain guardian felt Tsuna’s hand placed on top of his shoulder.  “I don’t think we have a choice, Takeshi.  Besides I trust you to have my back.”  Takeshi grimaced but didn’t bother denying Tsuna was right.  He had a feeling that even if he sent Tsuna to head towards safety, the man would just follow after Tsuna and completely ignore him.  Takeshi grinded his teeth as he gave his boss a nod.  Tsuna squeezed Takeshi’s shoulder one last time before they both launched themselves at the man.  This time Tsuna grimaced as he felt as if the man was smiling madly at their advance.

Tsuna went first as he had a feeling that the man would likely go after him first anyway, so at least Takeshi could counterattack for Tsuna.  The brunette used his right arm to take a swipe at the cloaked man which caused him to take a step back.  Tsuna noted that the man’s hands were beginning to glow again much to Tsuna’s horror.  However, the man didn’t get a chance to use them as Takeshi came up beside the two and slashed diagonally upwards towards the cloaked man.  (Tsuna was slightly terrified that Takeshi hadn’t even bothered with the blunt side, before he remembered how close he came to death last time.)  The man surprised them as he suddenly disappeared in front of them.

Tsuna’s hyper-intuition sent a pang through his head and Tsuna instantly flipped around and punched his arm diagonally up at the other man’s fist which had been aimed at Takeshi’s back.  Tsuna’s punch sent the other man’s up in the air.  However, the young boss froze as he saw the man’s second flaming fist flying right at his stomach.  Takeshi suddenly materialized in-between Tsuna and the cloaked man and pushed the man’s fist down with a foot.  He took his sword and, carefully so as not to hit Tsuna who was still right behind him, slashed at the man again only for the man to awkwardly fall backwards with his right hand still trapped under Takeshi’s foot.

Before either Vongola members could do anything, the man slammed his free left hand onto the ground which caused flames to erupt right beside them.  Sky and rain swiftly leapt backwards in surprise.  Takeshi let out a low growl as Tsuna stared at the man before him analytically.  They didn’t get a chance to do anything else as the man suddenly launched himself back at them.  This time Takeshi charged to intercept the man first.  With his left hand, Takeshi bent his sword in towards himself and lowered before he sent it slashing at the man.  The man instantly jumped and used his right hand to push off the top of Takeshi’s now-stilled sword, much to the surprise of the rain guardian before he flung himself off and over the rain guardian.  The man began to charge towards Tsuna again with both his hands lit on fire.  Tsuna’s eyes widened as he began to push himself into a defensive style, when a painful tug on his stomach made Tsuna gasp and fall onto the ground.

“TSUNA!”  Tsuna coughed up blood and noticed as red began to spread out from his wound again.  Apparently he had reopened his wound; wonderful.  Tsuna felt heat surround him and he looked up again to see the man almost upon him.  Fear tugged at the young boss when he felt a familiar aura surround him.

The cloaked man cackled and lunged at Tsuna, much to the rain guardian’s horror.  However as the man brought his right hand down onto Tsuna, a loud clang sounded.  “Kufufufu.”

Takeshi felt relief as Mukuro appeared in front of the weakened Tsuna.  “Mukuro!”

Tsuna looked up weakly at his male, mist guardian and managed to say even as he choked slightly, “M-Mukuro, t-thank you.”  The boss blinked when he felt his mist guardian’s anger before he realized the man was mad at himself for not realizing the situation earlier.  Tsuna wanted to relieve the man only to cough up blood even further, which caused his mist guardian to tense instantly.  Tsuna had been in a squatting position but found his legs unable to hold himself any further as he slid to the ground.

The cloaked man cackled again and knocked Mukuro’s trident to the side.  Mukuro surprised everyone including the assassin as he suddenly kicked out at the man.  The cloaked man was so surprised he couldn’t defend himself as Mukuro’s kick sent the man tumbling backwards; Mukuro rarely seemed to use his legs in battle, but Tsunayoshi’s vulnerable position was rattling even the usually aloof mist guardian.

However, the cloaked man was only stunned momentarily as he placed his left hand above his head and lifted himself into a handstand before gracefully landing on the ground with his left leg first followed by his right.  The moment his right leg landed, he pushed off and flew towards the pair again.  Mukuro tensed and allowed his mist flames to wrap protectively around Tsunayoshi.  It was unnecessary as the moment the cloaked man got close, he quickly ducked into a slide when a flaming arrow flew right where his head would’ve been.

“GET AWAY FROM JUUDAIME, YOU SICK FREAK!”  Hayato’s appearance snapped Takeshi out of his own daze where he had been stuck in place.  The rain guardian’s eyes narrowed as he quickly took to the downed cloak man.  However, the man sensed Takeshi coming at him and quickly rolled several times to the right; a mistake he quickly regretted as he suddenly had to leap away from his position as a tonfa collided on the ground right where he had stopped rolling.

“I will bite you to death.”  The cloaked man grimaced as he quickly pushed himself to the wall opposite of Tsuna.  Kyoya, Takeshi, and Hayato who had also sprinted forward after his shot began to surround and corner the man.  The cloaked man noticed as both mist guardians now stood protectively in front of their sky, along with the lightening guardian who had just sprinted over.  The sun guardian was also there but instead of fighting, sprinted straight to Tsuna.  His flames glowed instantly on Tsuna’s reopened wound.

“Hang in there little brother.”  Tsuna relaxed and felt like he could finally breathe again for the first time as his guardians surrounded him.  Even as he relaxed though, Tsuna noticed the tension in each of his guardians which Tsuna vaguely realized was guilt.  Tsuna wanted to say something so that his guardians understood that while he may be hurt, there was nothing to forgive.  However, the ever so slightest shift sent a horrible pain aching through his body and all Tsuna could do was whimper.  It caused his guardians to tense even further at the sound, and Ryohei’s flames to shine even brighter.

The cloaked man snickered at the Decimo’s position before he smirked.  “Well, well it seems like I may not have to attack to finish the job after all.” *BANG!*  The cloaked man blinked in surprised.  He was glad he had moved his head ever so slightly to the right as there was now a bullet planted in the wall right where his head had been, courtesy of one arcobaleno Reborn.  The sun arcobaleno was crouched next to Tsuna’s right shoulder with his gun pointed and smoking as well as his sun flames surrounding his injured student.

The strongest hitman narrowed his eyes dangerously on the intruder; a fury he felt for the enemy as well as himself raged inside him despite his calm exterior.  They had been careless, and worst of they had ignored their sky despite his pleas.  Tsuna had tried to get them to listen, but instead they had believed what a screen told them rather than having faith in Tsuna as he had always had in them.  Now due to their carelessness and ignorance, their sky was critically injured and had only made it worse due to his loyalties in wanting to protect them.  Reborn grit his teeth as his eyes sharpened on the other man; this would not go unpunished for any of them, especially for the piece of filth who tricked them into hurting their sky as much as he did.  Still, Reborn greeted the man with as calm of a façade as possible, “Ciao.  I’m afraid we haven’t been properly introduced yet.”  As he spoke Reborn made sure there was plenty of killing intent focused on the man before him, and the sun arcobaleno noticed Tsuna’s guardians doing the same.

The cloaked man chuckled as if Reborn had just said a funny joke.  “That would be due to the fact that I only wish to be acquainted to the young Decimo, as his killer of course.”  The cloaked man scowled as he had to duck down as another bullet imbedded itself to the wall.  The man straightened and Reborn could tell the man was re-evaluating how he should talk to the strongest hitman.

Reborn continued to the eye man coldly as he all but growled, “Do you think you’ll get away with this?  Do you think you’ll possibly escape our wrath after all you’ve done to our sky?”  Beside him Tsuna whimpered quietly, only loud enough for Reborn and Ryohei to hear him.  Both of them let their flames grow a bit more to help with Tsuna’s healing.  Reborn didn’t have to look at Ryohei to know the boy was getting frantic, mainly because Tsuna was only hurt so badly due to their disbelief in him.

The cloaked man chuckled again and this time Reborn noticed Kyoya and Takeshi growing incredibly tense; Reborn wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop them from their rage with whatever the man decided to say next.  Whether they were failures or not didn’t stop their anger or protectiveness over everything of what happened.  The cloaked man tilted his head to the left almost like a child with a seemingly innocent smile on his face.  “Ara?  Now, now, let’s not put the blame on all of me.  After all, I really didn’t do all that much.  Vongola is very self-destructive apparently.  For the majority of the time, all I had to do was sit back and watch the show unravel.  Besides, I only did the physical damage which was done to Decimo.  It appears to me there was much more emotional damage done to the Decimo, which I certainly didn’t cause.”  The whole group, even Reborn, froze at those words.  As much as they hated the man for all he had done to their sky.  He was also right; they had hurt Tsuna just as much as this man had even if it was in a different way.

A certain brunette suddenly gasped in surprise.  “What are you guys doing?!”  The panic in their boss’s voice seemed to wake them up but not before Tsuna kicked Reborn to the side and pushed himself and Ryohei to the left as a flaming hand imbedded himself into the wall behind him.

“TSUNA-NII!”

“TSUNA-OTOUTO!”

Lambo and Ryohei who snapped out of it the fastest, both yelled out in shock as they realized what happened.  Reborn’s anger burned as he realized his injured dame-student had just been forced to protect him.  Instantly, Reborn lunged but the man was quick to jump backwards only to realize he had jumped right into two very furious mists and one angered lightning.  Surprisingly it was Lambo who charged forward; he was beyond upset at how his Tsuna-nii was treated and he would not stand for it even if he was the youngest of the bunch.  The fifteen-year old growled threatening as his lightning flames lit up around him.  The man surprised him as he lit flames on his hands and seemed to easily bounce off the teen’s head.  Lambo was shocked as he tripped slightly before he yanked his head around to look at the intruder.  The cloaked man smirked until he felt a pain which hit his gut.  He grunted and turned around to see an absolutely fuming cloud guardian.  Kyoya used his left tonfa, which wasn’t imbedded into the man’s gut at the moment and swung it forward towards the cloaked man’s face.  The man scowled and quickly grabbed it with his hand.  He winced as it made contact but stopped it from possibly destroying his skull.

The cloaked man reached with his other hand and grabbed onto the hand which held a tonfa to his gut and pushed slightly so that the cloud’s weapon was no longer in his gut.  Both men increased their flames as they glared at each other; the cloaked man was surprised to feel such fury from such an aloof cloud.

Before the cloaked man could do anything else about his compromising position, he felt an intense killing intent right behind him.  The cloaked man shifted slightly to the right side so that the trident slid by him, only to feel vines wrap roughly around him.  Before Mukuro could attempt to stab the man again, the man let out a cackle and disappeared right before the two strongest guardians, much to their surprise.

The group all froze as they wondered what happened, except for a certain rain guardian who sprinted towards Tsuna.  The raven-haired man had seen it enough to know what would happen next as he rushed to get back to his sky who seemed to be the only target for whatever reason that was.

Ryohei had pushed Tsuna against the wall and was so focused on Tsuna’s wound, he hadn’t noticed when the man landed right next to them on their right.  Tsuna, however, noticed instantly.  The brunette managed a yelp of surprise as he shouted a warning, “Onii-san!”

The boxer flung his head up in surprise and was shocked to see the man next to them with a burning hand aimed right at Tsuna.  However, Takeshi had used his flames to push him hard so that he suddenly landed between Tsuna and the cloaked man.  Takeshi growled out at the intruder, “Predictable.”  The rain guardian then used his left hand to slash his sword fully enveloped in his flames backwards right at the man’s stomach.  This time the cloaked man was far too surprised and could only take the hit with a pained yell before he flew backwards past the rest of the guardians and down the hall, where he landed with a painful thud.  Takeshi turned around and placed himself completely in front of his sky.

The rain guardian heard his sky mumble a small, “Thanks Takeshi.”  Takeshi didn’t say anything and instead laid his flames gently on Tsuna to ease his pain, while he kept himself facing the fallen intruder.  The group watched as the no-longer cloaked man stood up, albeit very shakily.  They blinked in surprise as his face was now clear for them all to see, yet did nothing to solve the mystery of his identity.  He was an older man that aged somewhere in his late fifties, with a grey, skinny mustache and grey, balding hair.  His eyes were a dark brown which showed a deep resentment brewing in his eyes.  Silently, the group was surprised that the man managed to use his flames to block the hit Takeshi gave, but they continued to glare at him defensively outwardly. 

Before any of them could do anything, the man cackled loudly again.  Instantly the Vongola are set on guard but the man just smirks and his eyes gleam with a crazy intent.  “Vongola Decimo will pay.”  Hayato and Chrome growled and sent their attacks straight at the man, however the intruder cackled and disappeared leaving nothing but air.

Hayato cursed as everyone’s anger grew ten-fold.  Hayato, as the right-hand man, quickly took charge.  “Mukuro, Kyoya, you two go after him.  Lambo, Chrome you two go and see if Shoichi and Spanner know what the heck is going on.  Takeshi, Ryohei, you two-.”

“Hayato, stop.”  Hayato paused and looked at Takeshi in confusion and slight annoyance.  He was about to snap at Takeshi for his interruption when the baseball-idiot turned his attention behind him.

Hayato was still confused for a moment until he noticed the familiar, spiky hair on the other side of the baseball-idiot.  His eyes widened in realization and he tearfully cried out, “JUUDAIME!”  All the rest of the guardians froze and turned around to face their injured sky; Ryohei, Reborn, Lambo, and Takeshi were already hovered over their sky while all of their flames, except for Lambo, washed over him and healed him.

Tsuna looked incredibly pale, but it seemed Ryohei and Reborn had managed to stop the bleeding for now.  There was no doubt the young brunette was in a lot of pain.  Still the brunette gritted his teeth and managed to mumble an order out as boss for his guardians, “I-Invest-tigate f-first.  T-then, a-action.”

Reborn squeezed his student’s shoulder gently.  “Understood, Decimo.  We’ll take of it; leave it to us, Dame-Tsuna.”

Tsuna smiled weakly and didn’t bother with a nod as he added, “K-k-keep t-them safe.”  The guardians eyes widened in surprised, but they didn’t get a chance to respond as darkness began to wash over his vision.  Tsuna could vaguely heard his name being called and his last thought was of how familiar the intruder’s face had been.  Then, darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter, I'm going to post the second one next week (sorry for the cliff-hanger I couldn't help myself). And for those who wanted to see Tsuna start losing his mind, that will be in the next chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and let me know how I did on it. I get scared easily with scary movies and stories, so I'm not sure if my writing is all that great or not but comment and let me know please please please! Until next time~!


End file.
